One drabble a day keeps Hiyori at bay
by TarthEyes
Summary: Completely make over to this story, NEW chapters and NEW format. A couple of drabbles about Hiyori, a fun, cute story I hope you guys like. There's a bit of Shin/Yori on it, so you're warn.
1. Prologue and some explaining

**One Drabble a day keeps Hiyori at bay**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT own Bleach**! If it was mine the Vizards would have more screen time than Sado or Ishida (I don't hate them, but don't love them either). Just a friendly **warning** *spoilers* from the manga 377, and episode 285 through the entire story

I thought it was important for me to have a prologue to explain what happen with this story: Soooo… I decided to change it completely, well no completely, just the order on the chapters and the dynamics of the writing because is a proven fact that I am unable to write a fliclet (I'll swear I'll keep trying), I can do small drabbles but no fliclets, so I decided to follow the LJ instructions (that you'll find in the bottom) in my own way.

A bunch of credit for this story to be readable is to my lovely Beta **Chancewriter**, you're THE best!

I remind you that I decided to start this story because I've been reading and reading Shin/Yori after Shin/Yori, and I found myself totally addicted to them, specially to the little drabbles or fliclets (drabbles of 2 or 3 lines), so I've decided to do a couple. (If any of you out there has ANY please let me know I think I finished all of them 0.0 )

I found a Livejournal page with instructions about how to do drabbles, and I thought it was so much fun:

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.__  
__2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.__  
__3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays or related to a line in that song. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! _(But I'm not using this suggestion, just so you know)_  
_

So I'm on it! The only one that doesn't apply is the one about Pride & Prejudice that is my idea from the get go.

Let me remind you that ENGLISH is not my first language, so I make a BUNCH of mistakes, of grammar and structure. Most of them are already fix by my amazing Beta, but if you see anything that we didn't let me know.

Also, every chapter has different rating and theme (it goes with every song), but I'll be warning you before you start reading. Don't worry Pride and Prejudice didn't disappear, the order is changing so I'm making the 3° chapter.

Last thing (I swear), **REVIEWS ARE LOVE! **So…. please spread the love with me! An author is always happy to open her email and see nice words about their work

Ok now I'm really off….


	2. Chapter 1 Sweet Revenge

**One Drabble a day keeps Hiyori at bay**

**Halo & Walking on Sunshine**

Title: _Sweet Revenge_

Song and Artist that Inspired the fic: Halo/Walking on Sunshine – Glee cast  
Fandom: Bleach  
Character: Hirako Shinji and Sarugaki Hiyori (mainly), Yadomaru Lisa, Aikawa Love, Muguruma Kensei and Kuna Mashiro  
Category: Romantic/Humor  
Rating: T  
Warnings: *spoilers* from the manga 377, and episode 285 through the entire story, and just little cursing, I promise is not a lot. A bit of OOC and a tiny bit of fluff. _Italics_ are for Hiyori's thoughts  
Disclaimer: Bleach not mine believe me if it was mine I wouldn't be ruining the possibility of Ichi/Ruki like Tite is doing (I'm angry about the new manga, and I had to vent, sorry! This comment doesn't have real spoilers only my impression). A couple of lines in this story were given to me by Chancewriter making this story very complete, so credit is to her too.  
Summary: New resolutions in Shinji's part brings Hiyori to feel a little uncomfortable.

Have fun guys!

* * *

"There will be no more sneaking around." The tall blonde Vizard told her determinedly while he closed his eyes and moved his head to make it more visual for her.

"You're insane! Did Aizen sword just blow a different personality into you, Baldy?" Hiyori asked/yelled at him while trying to sit in her fluffy bed. She was in a white room, with a bunch of bands on her body, in Shinigami's white robes and for what Unohana had said she'd be in that place for god knows how long and to make everything worse, Shinji was trying to piss her off.

"No, I experienced the almost lost of the thing I love the most." At his words she rolled her eyes.

"You're so corny, Baldy". _Wait, did he just call me a thing?_, she absently thought. _Where was her sandal?_

"No, I'm not being corny Hi-yo-ri" Shinji told her walking to her slowly and spacing the syllables in her name making the little Vizard flush. "After what happen today everybody knows, so what is the difference?"

"I thought that being lovey-dovey was not our style." she said looking at her hands; she was completely embarrassed and angry by this conversation. It wasn't that she actually cared that people knew about them; all the other vizards knew or sorta knew, Kisuke too and maybe even Ichigo, but to really, really, really acknowledge it in front of everybody was hard. There will be no more walls to show people she wasn't a cold blooded warrior, no if she had a boyfriend.

"I didn't meant I'll be kissing ya 24/7, I'm only saying that if I feel like holding yar hand in front of the guys or even the Taichous here in Soul Society, I will. You gave me the biggest scare of my life, and take in consideration I had a bunch of those before, you're normally the protagonist. But this time Hiyori you took the cake," Shinji told her while he sat in the bed next to her carefully and reached to grab her hands. "Don't you trust me?" He pleaded looking straight into her eyes with a mixture of love and devotion.

She nodded with a big red stain in her freckles. "But also I know you, asshole. I'm sure you'll do something to make me flush completely red just for the fun of it"

"Moi?" He said in a sarcastic tone faking being hurt. "I would never do that to my blondie with a big halo." and he reach for her face with both hands grab her already red cheeks and started to pull closer to his lips.

Suddenly he stopped. Hiyori didn't understand why. She looked into his eyes to see the most amused expression on his face and after a couple of seconds of being still he launched himself towards her lips; hungry, desperate lips trying to get access to her tongue.

A little giggle made by a green haired girl made Shinji stop and Hiyori realized that 6 people were watching the scene. The bastard hadn't kissed her until his 6 best friends entered the 4th Squad room she was being held in for recovery of her wounds.

Shinji's grinning smile was the biggest she had ever seen in a long time. Hiyori was the color of tomatoes.

"I told you he'd kissed her in front of us at the first opportunity he had." Lisa turned to Rose and Love moving her hand "Pay up, both of you."

"Oi, oi, double or nothing, I bet they don't have sex until they get married" Love started bargaining with the glasses wearing girl.

"Kawaiiii! Oh my god Hiyoriiiiiiiiii!" Mashiro squealed "Kensei! Can we have a kiss as romantic as theirs! Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we?"

"No." The grey-haired man told her seriously.

"Meanie Kensei!, never wants to kiss me cutely." And the girl started to throw a tantrum.

Rose started to recite a love poem while Hachi between chuckles said something like "about time".

Hiyori couldn't take all the noise and the embarrassment. In the spirit of growing a ticker skin (A request the imbecile that was sitting next to her had ask her when she woke up in that room) and don't lose her temper so often she tried to breathe, to count, to mediate, even tried to talk to her inner hollow at that moment, even the crazy psycho bitch that lived in her inner world was more peaceful and pleasant than this, but she just couldn't take it anymore.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FREAKING ROOM RIGHT NOW. I'M TRYING TO GET BETTER!" She yelled with her face even more red from the fury.

All the new arrivals looked at her, and for the sake of keeping their heads in their bodies one by one they decided to leave.

"I still think that that was a very cute kiss." Mashiro told Hiyori blinking, as she closed the door.

"Phew… I thought they never leave, where were we?" Shinji looked at her with sheepish eyes.

"You too… leave NOW!" The blonde girl told him angrily aiming at the door with her arm.

"What? Why?" Shinji asked; his face the picture of abject hurt and confusion. Anyone seeing him would swear that he just found out his mother died.

"You know exactly what you did dickface! I may be in love with you, but you did that only to annoy me! And you know I can't kick your ass because I'm just recovering, so the next best thing I have for you is to kick you out of my room" She said, again moving her arm to show him the door "Get out now Baldy or my foot will show you the nearest exit!"

"Ok… ok… I'm leaving… geez woman." The Vizard complained while he walked to the door. "I'll be here in the morning…. And just so you know that kiss and the scene is only phase one of my revenge for making me worry." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her; his smile almost touching the back of his head.

Her eyes grew bigger in rage and Shinji hurried to close the door because 2 pillows slammed at it in exactly 3 seconds after he did. This revenge thing was going to be one hell of a ride.


	3. Chapter 2 A Family Figure

**One Drabble a day keeps Hiyori at bay**

**The Best Day**

Title: A Family Figure

Song and Artist that Inspired the fic: The Best Day – Taylor Swift  
Fandom: Bleach  
Character (s): Sarugaki Hiyori, Hirako Shinji, Yadomaru Lisa, Aikawa Love, Muguruma Kensei, Kuna Mashiro, Ushōda Hachigen, Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō, Urahara Kisuke and (my version of) Hikifune Kirio  
Category: Drama/Friendship/Romantic  
Rating: K  
Warnings: *spoilers* from the manga 377, and episode 285 through the entire story, and just little cursing, I promise is not a lot. A bit of OOC and a tiny bit of fluff. _Italics_ are for Hiyori's thoughts  
Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, believe me if it was mine the Royal Guard will be already in the battlefield, and we would have seen Benihime's bankai (I'm IN LOVE with that zampakutou)  
Summary: Hiyori had a mother figure, but nothing else?.

* * *

Hiyori never had a family she knew and didn't care.

But since she was a little girl in the Rukongai, Shinji was there, for good, bad or worse, he's been there with and for her always. In the beginning when she met him, they lived in the 42nd district and after a couple of years they entered together to the academy. While she has seen him beat (easily) the best in the class in kidou and ran to check if the nameless male student was ok, she thought that inside and out he was a better person than her. Hiyori felt she was proud of the person that she had choose to fallen in love, even if those feelings where only on her side.

The blonde female Vizard never had a father figure until she met a certain lazy ass ex 3rd seat of the 2nd squad, better known as Urahara Kisuke, her second Taichou. The fatherly feelings that were brought by this man weren't even because he actually ended up being a good leader; it was more like the realization that he showed her she was more than a Shinigami that could be a warrior. The bump made her see she was bright, creative, spontaneous, a smart inventor and overall, an irreplaceable member of the 12th squad. And the fact that he was so composed and strong through the whole Hollowfication, trial and escape from the Soul Society, had made the Vizards and her especially stronger.

Hiyori never imagined what it was to have brothers and sisters. Especially annoying brothers and sisters that were completely different from her, but in a way the same, those were the rest of the Vizards. Lisa was a perv, scratch that, she was a curious person, and also the one who give Hiyori advice she didn't ask, especially girly advice that the blonde in her opinion didn't required. However, the day Hiyori was alone next to her favorite tree crying because she saw Shinji, her Shinji, kissing a dump giggling girl in his office, Lisa was the one who hugged her and told her in matter of factly tone "Men are all idiots, they can't appreciate what is right in front of their noses", and with that Lisa stopped the little lieutenant crying.

Love was a manga yunkie, a spoiler with feet and the one who liked to discipline her, and of course she complained about it since her Soul Society days, but when Hiyori was cold for spending too much time in the rooftop, he was the one who gave her his oversize coat first.

Hachi was a do gooder, so when Hiyori could reach for the cereal in the top of the kitchen cabinet or she got a scraped knee for all the training, he volunteer to help her taking the yelling of the little Vizard without so much of a sassy comeback expected from people like Shinji or Lisa. In returned for the little favors the pink haired man did for her, Hiyori came up with excuses to do favors for him as well.

Mashiro was a girl, the girlest girl in the entire Soul Society and Real World if you combined them, but sometimes Hiyori couldn't help to get caught up with Mashiro's innocence, so when the scarf wearing woman grabbed Hiyori from both of her shoulders and shake her saying "She is not dead, right? The evil stepmother didn't kill Snow White with that poison apple?" Hiyori couldn't help, but fake a smile and answer a simply "No, she is only sleeping".

Rose was simply weird, his face was weird, his chosen "human" outfit was weird, his temperament was weird, and the things he liked were weird too. That's why she was surprised on August 1th, the day of her birthday, when he pulled her a side and made her listen to a song he had written for her called 'Freckless', of course that after hearing the title she hit him with her sandal, but after hearing the entire song, she decided to keep the rest to the punishment for another day.

Kensei felt guilty; maybe after Shinji he was the one who felt the guiltiest. Especially when it came to the blonde girl, he knew he was the one who had infected and attacked her to put Aizen's plan in motion. She didn't blame him, after all she attacked Shinji and the others when she became a hollow, and she knew he didn't do it knowingly. Kensei liked the loud little Vizards, she was a hardworker and a serious warrior. So that's the reason why when Shinji asked him how much time she has been fighting her hollow in her inner world, he lied to the leader and said 59 minutes, a second later she conquered the fight and fell to the floor. Kensei turned to Shinji, who was holding the exhausted Hiyori, and said looking at the clock "My mistake it was 69 minutes".

Sarugaki-san had never known what the love of a mother was, but one day in the Academy she saw from far away the prettiest lady in the whole wide world: Hikifune Kirio. The Taichou not only chose Hiyori to be a member of her squad, she mentored the little girl, taught her, lectured her, spoilt her and loved her. Hikifune explain life for Hiyori, gave her a notion of what was wrong and what was right and supported her in her decisions even if Hiyori was mistaken. And that was the reason why the best day of her life had become a nightmare when the Taichou told the Fukutaichou she was leaving to serve the royal king.

"Now is my turn to stay back and watch you shine on your own" Hikifune said to Hiyori, while the girl bit her lip to avoid the tears from falling.


	4. Chapter 3 A XVIII century resolution

**One Drabble a day keeps Hiyori at bay**

**Pride and Prejuice**

Title: A XVIII century resolution

Song and Artist that Inspired the fic: Pride and Prejuice (A movie not a song)  
Fandom: Bleach  
Character (s): Sarugaki Hiyori, Hirako Shinji, and Yadomaru Lisa  
Category: Romance/Friendship/Humor  
Rating: T  
Warnings: *spoilers* from the manga 377, and episode 285 through the entire story, and just little cursing, I promise is not a lot. A bit of OOC and a tiny bit of fluff. _Italics_ are for Hiyori's thoughts. AND this story is made in Hiyori's POV.  
Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, believe me if it was mine Aizen would have been killed with Sakanade… Loved the line: welcome to the inverted world! BTW Pride and Prejudice is not mine either, that book belongs to Jane Austin and the movie to Universal Studios.  
Summary: Movies teach things to people, so be careful of what you watch.

* * *

I can't fucking believe it!

I'm not only force to live in a world full with humans, live with inconsiderate bastards like Shinji (at least in soul society I didn't see him every day or lived in the same barracks), live wearing this horrible human clothes (not that I really mind, because mine even has my kanji), live using human gadgets that I simply can't understand…. Now they are forcing me to do this

"Chs" I mutter while I roll my eyes, and keep walking to where the sofa and the tv are with my arms cross in front of my chest. I really don't want to do this.

The Baldy looks at me with that stupid grin on his face "Don't be so negative about it, Hiyori. If you look closely, you might even learn something"

- "Like HELL I WILL!" - I shout at him throwing my sandal, shit I missed!

- "Geez… that temper of yours…. " he says pressing play on the movie, and ignoring my murderous glares while he goes to get comfortable in the couch.

I prefer a thousand times being on the floor, so when everybody is sleep I can sneak out and start training again. An abrupt noise breaks the silence and the goddamn movie starts, just like every Mondays nigh, "_Movie Monday_" the idiots called it, something to do Shinji pointed it out….

Something to do, can I suggest something like training?

If you have free time, it's a warning you're not training hard enough. If I didn't know better I would say this was that Bump's idea… Hage Kisuke.

This Monday was Machiro's turn so, is not only a human movie, but a chick human movie. I look at the title on the screen: Pride and Prejudice. I'm going to look at "pretty dresses" and girly situations for a bunch of time... Ahhhhhhhhh! It annoys me!

2 hours passed like they were nothing, and while Kensei, Love and Shinji are totally sleep, Machiro, Lisa, Rose and to everyone surprise ME are glue to the tv. That bitch! How dare Lady Catherine to meddle in Darcy's and Elizabeth's affairs… Oh oh oh

Oh my fucking god! what did** I **just say?

And the movie is over; there are no passionate kisses or sex scenes or anything a normal chick flick has, I really can't understand this weird feeling in my chest, this is a romantic feeling brought by a movie? What the hell?

So I go to the expert: Lisa.

"Oi, Lisa can I ask you something?" I half scream trying not to wake the three sleeping beauties that are practically snoring. Damn it... It didn't work they are starting to wake up. But thinking about it, the fact Shinji fell sleep in the first 3 minutes of the movie does give me a good advantage next time I don't want to come to their lovely Movie Monday.

The brunette turns around and looks at me, I swear she has this weird sixth sense about me and girly stuff, no that those two things can go hand in hand in a sentence.

Hage Shinji is looking my way with interrogation on his face, so I decided to walk with Lisa towards the training stairs, avoiding his gossipy ears.

"There is something I don't understand about the movie" I said looking away and blushing a little. She only looks at me, so I continue talking "They didn't kiss or fuck, or anything and it was so….."

"Romantic" She steals the words out of my mouth. I nod.

"That movie is originally a book. It was written in 1797. Kisses or sex wasn't as common as is today; in those days here in the real word they showed romantic interest by visiting the women in their houses never alone, and always with proper words and a lot of respect. Times were different and mostly all the girl were virgins before their marriages"She explains while readjusting her glasses.

"So you're telling me that…. *that*" I say pointing at the TV and saving myself from using the words romantic relationship " is because Elizabeth was a virgin?"

"No, not exactly, I was tr….." I stop her in the middle of her sentence, and I gave her a smile that haven't been on my lips for over 80 years.

"Arigatou Lisa" I tell her turning and eyeing a blonde bastard that is looking right at me, like waiting for my conversation to be over. After all, I did break his nose for interrupting my training, so he could drag me upstairs for movie night.

I keep walking his direction. Well supervised visits were out of the question, we lived in the same house. Proper words and a lot of respect is a crazy joke, but virgin bride? Mmmm… that one was a little more fitting.

The nerve that asshole has! Looking at me with those lewd eyes here where everyone can see us. I'm telling him my resolution before the night is over.

Ha! I bet he's not gonna like it.

Hage


	5. Chapter 4 Old Memories

**One Drabble a day keeps Hiyori at bay**

**Fighter**

Title: Old Memories

Song and Artist that Inspired the fic: Fighter by Christina Aguilera  
Fandom: Bleach  
Character (s): Sarugaki Hiyori and Hirako Shinji.  
Category: Romance/Friendship/Drama  
Rating: K  
Warnings: *spoilers* from the manga 377, and episode 285 through the entire story, and just little cursing, I promise is not a lot. A bit of OOC and a tiny bit of fluff. _Italics_ are for Hiyori's thoughts.  
Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, believe me if it was mine we would have Lisa/Kyoraku/Nanao all the time, just to see how both reacted of being in love with the same man.  
Summary: An old and short explanation gives Hiyori more meaning than it did before.

* * *

When the time came for Hirako Shinji to pick a Fukutaichou, Sarugaki Hiyori**,** his best friend at the time, was the 6th seat of the 12th division of the Gotei 13. So naturally, she thought he'd choose her.

Dead wrong.

The blonde Taichou ended up choosing a brunette shinigami that wore glasses and had a calm expression at all times; he was the 4th seat of the 13th division, Aizen Sosuke.

Even if she felt hurt at the time, she didn't expect a reason, but Shinji gave it to her anyway. "There's something about him I need to see." Those were his only words on the subject. He never mentioned it again and she didn't speak to him in a month, but after that time she ignored the whole deal. The night she got her promotion from Hikifune Taichou, Hiyori re-thought about the phrase Shinji used to described his interest in Aizen. She always believed he meant something about his potential or his strength, but while she stared at the stars on the cloudless night, on the top of a warehouse thinking of the final fight they'd be having tomorrow, the little ex-shinigami understood.

Shinji had always known.

"It doesn't matter," Hirako Shinji said, making her shake from the sudden noise "'cause if it weren't for Aizen and his torture, we wouldn't know just how capable we are, so I wanna say thank you personally to him tomorrow".

She looked at him, snorted and nodded. After all, they were fighters.

* * *

**A/N:** I have to admit that I'm not very happy with this story, is too little and not developed enough, and in general the song is not my favorite. Een when I could do a bunch of things with the lyrics, it ended up being like this. Anyway, not my best, but a drabble none the less.

A tiny little thing about Aizen in this story. I made up he was in Ukitake's division BEFORE being Shinji's lieutenant; he couldn't just go from the Academy to 5th division fukutaichou, right? He's practically a god and all, but remember none knew at the time.

ATTENTION People! I know you're reading I can see it in my traffic report, so please **REVIEW!**, I know I'm being annoying and repeating myself but is a nice gesture, so pretty please give me a tiny review, so I can know your likes and dislikes, because I'm planning a new project for this 2 blondes and YOUR opinion is very important to me.

Arigatou in advance!


	6. Chapter 5 Dark and quiet

**One Drabble a day keeps Hiyori at bay**

**Do You Know**

Title: Dark and Quiet

Song and Artist that inspired the fic: Do you know by Jessica Simpson feat. Dolly Parton  
Fandom: Bleach  
Character (s): Sarugaki Hiyori and Hirako Shinji.  
Category: Romance/Comfort  
Rating: T  
Warnings: A BUNCH OF FLUFF! And OOC, so if you're not into that please just skip this one out.*spoilers* from the manga 377, and episode 285 through the entire story, and just little cursing, I promise is not a lot. This one is in Hiyori's POV.  
Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, believe me if it was mine probably we had a lot of kissing scenes, like when Hisana died (insert kiss), when Rukia told Ichigo she was staying in SS after saving her (insert kiss), when Ulquiorra died (damn you Hichigo!) and move his hand towards Orihime (insert kiss), and obviously when Shinji is holding the upper part of Hiyori (insert kiss).  
Summary: The eve before the fight is always the worst part of the battle.

* * *

They say the eve of things is worse than the thing itself, so none should be left alone at that time, because sleeping is virtually out of the question and being by yourself only makes anxiety and bad thoughts come to your mind faster. So I decided to sleep with him, not sleeping in a sex way, no, only sleep next to him, because after all there's no place in this annoying 'Real World' that I would rather be than with him.

I got to his room and I entered without knocking the light was already off and Shinji was lying down in his bed facing the ceiling, sleeping or pretending he was. For a moment I think about leaving but no, I'm doing this for me and for him, even if he doesn't know it.

So I sit in his bed next to him and face the wall, not thinking about anything just enjoying the fact that in this moment in the world there is only us. There is no Aizen, Hollification or even war coming to us, no. In this quiet, dark moment in a room, the only ones who matter are us.

A long arm touches my legs, the dumbass is awake. He was only faking to see my reaction. I dedicated him a smirk, I'm not angry just amused. He looks at me pleading something, and whatever it is I will let him have it, so with a tender but strong movement he pulls me closer and in a second I'm laying down in the bed next to him in the dark.

There were no words for a night like tonight; there was no need of such silly sounds. I felt the steady rhythm of his heart, his face against my shoulder and his hot breath upon my skin. Nothing in this world compared to this, the way our souls fit.

Shinji grabbed my face with one of his hands caressing my check, sending shivers all over my body, and the way he kissed me is something I can't describe. Passion, warmth and eagerness just added to my desire

"Do you know how much you mean to me? Do you know how beautiful you are?" He whispered to me while he kept kissing me, small butterfly kisses on my lips, cheeks, nose, eyelids and face.

I'd respond to every one of his kisses. They were addictive and they made my brain fuzzy and confused. I knew that his questions were not really for me to answer; the bastard needed to tell me things just in case something bad happened. I'm sure nothing will, but I'm too optimistic in my own head out loud I preferred a much more negative vision.

I took his face in my small hands. I needed him to look at me for a minute and when he does his big, hazel eyes looked at me as if I were his most valuable possession. I tried to match his eyes; he is my entire world too, and Shinji needed to hear it before it was too late.

"Do you know how much I love you?" I whispered before kissing him deeply and letting him hug my entire body, "I need you to know."

And with that, I placed myself in the hollow space between his neck hugging him and caressing his back, letting the blissful sleep come to me.

* * *

**A/N:** I know too cute to be them I warned you guys it was OOC, maybe my OOCish story yet but listening to that song this scene and dialogues (they're part of the song BTW) couldn't be missed. I'm not sure where I stand about them having or not having sex before marriage. So I decided to skip the smut (I have never written any kind of it) and go for a cute comforting night. Besides most of the times a cute hug is better than hot sex if you're preparing for something so difficult…. Well that's my opinion.

Thanx for the reviews, the favs and the alerts, you guys are really sweet. Like usual recommendations, petitions, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are welcome. A binch of credit goes to my AMAZING beta **Chancewriter**.

And **Kerim**, I suppose I should do an history with Ichigo and Hiyori, but just as friends. I'm unable to ship her with anyone else =)

Stay alert for my new story that's coming up this week, I'm really excited about the dynamic of the new one.

Anyway Arigatou!


End file.
